


Standing Sentinal

by SweetDragonSeeker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Romance, Loss, Post Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDragonSeeker/pseuds/SweetDragonSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie watches her daughter sleep and reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Sentinal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who, but this is the first Doctor Who fic I ever wrote. :) *also posted on my ff account.*

She stands silent in the bedroom doorway, watching her daughter sleep. It's been a long time since she's stood sentinal in the doorway to her daughter's room, but now she feels she must, to assure herself that her little girl is still there. Her little girl who has grown up so much in the past few years, whose heart now lies shattered on a beach in Norway.

She watches as her sweet Rose rolls over under the sheet that is the only covering she hasn't kicked off, in spite of the frost on the windows, and stretches one arm out as if searching for something or someone not there.

Jackie sighs as she leans against the doorway, still watching sadly. She knows for whom her daughter searches in her slumber, and grieves for the fact that she will never find him. Any minute now, Jackie knows that Rose will wake, drenched in sweat and tears and shaking with broken sobs, having relived her loss in her sleep only to wake up and find that her nightmare doesn't end with waking.

And when she wakes, Jackie will hold and soothe her as she has done each time before, and she will both curse and bless the name of the man for whom her daughter grieves. The curse for the anguish Rose suffers now, the blessing for the happiness he gave her before the universe tore them apart.

If she could rewind time and save her daughter this pain, she would; but she does not possess that gift. So instead she stands in this doorway, a silent, watchful sentinal, waiting for the day when her Rose will sleep the whole night through and wake in the morning without haunted eyes.


End file.
